<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Moon and The Stars by mreen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404169">The Moon and The Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mreen/pseuds/mreen'>mreen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>And The Wolf Says... [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Aromantic, Fables - Freeform, Fiction, Friendship, Identity, Other, Understanding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mreen/pseuds/mreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of the moon, a friend of the wolf.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>And The Wolf Says... [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Moon and The Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is about the moon that appears in the first story -  The Wolf and The Moon.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: The moon is from the first story <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387858">The Wolf and The Moon</a></p>
<p>And now the story begins...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The stars ask the moon, “Does the wolf love you?”</p>
<p>The moon smiles and replies, “Yes, the wolf loves me.”</p>
<p>The stars ask again, “Do you love the wolf?”</p>
<p>The moon then answers, “Why yes, my dear starlight, I do love the wolf.”</p>
<p>The stars blink, as if puzzled and slowly whispered to the moon “Why don’t you echo the wolf’s howl then?”</p>
<p>Still smiling, the moon answers, “The wolf does serenade me and they serenade with love; but it is not the same as one of lovers. It is about love born out of affinity, of friends and family. The wolf serenades me in a language of love, with a tune so simple yet many failed to understand. And I, I love the wolf, yet my love is not one that threaded with passion. My love is one of trust and bond.”</p>
<p>The stars blink and ponder. The moon’s words layered with meaning. The stars may not fully understand the nature of love described by the moon, but with time they will.</p>
<p>The moon then smiles. The moon has faith in the stars. There will come a day when the stars will blink with understanding and acceptance.</p>
<p>The wolf and the moon love not for the romance.</p>
<p>The wolf and the moon love; they just love.</p>
<p>The wolf and the moon are each complete. They are each valid.</p>
<p>And the stars love and accept them, just the way they are – they are the moon, they are the wolf.</p>
<p>They are all valid.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The moon and the wolf each signify aromantic persona.</p>
<p>The stars signify alloromantic associates of the moon and the wolf.</p>
<p>Comments?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>